The Cassablanca
by GundamGrlChangTrecea
Summary: The fourth chapter is up, please please PLEASE don't kill me for my fic lol. Let's just say you find out about Darien...Please can I have some reviews? You Know authors DO love them!
1. The boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei Hino, I do not own sailor moon. Please I love reviews and crticizm but don't be to harsh! Thanks.  
  
Chapter 1 Your eyes, I feel on my back. So cold and full of hate. What did I ever do to you? I don't deserve this. Please stop, all of you! STOP IT! I suddenly sat up. It was a dream, all a dream. Those horrible dreams I had been having since I was little and I came to the Cherry Hill temple. I was little again, no older than twelve and all their eyes were watching me. Those cruel, hard, hate-filled eyes. Adults and children alike hated me. I was considered weird and out of place. I always had visions and people would think I was a freak. My dad thought I was a freak, he left my mother to die and left me to Grandpa. On the way to school I passed all of my so called "friends". The followers that only admired me for my looks and charm, the ones who didn't care who I really was. By this time I was out of T.A. and into a normal highschool,then into college one with slobbering boys that would drool all over me. I hated them, so eventually they didn't pay attention to me anymore and I faded into the back of every one's minds. And that was just fine for me. The scouts were no more. We had all given up our dream. Ami, gone to Med school years ahead of her time. Usagi, that meatball head was taking three grades over again. Makoto quit school and started up a small business of her own. I sometimes went to her after school. And Minako.well she was scouted for a BIG Hollywood movie and the last I saw of her was in a movie called "Sex Goddes" No need to emphasize on what she was into. It was my first day of this college and I was nervous. I had quit the other one and came to this one, named Fumiko Technology college. I was trying my luck and a major in Technological study of advanced machinery. What a name. My first class went on well, I payed attention, and stayed out of every one's way and they ignored me. But I heard whispers of my name, rumors flying about saying I was a freak and that I could read minds and had psycic powers. Idiots, all of them. In the hall I crashed into a junior. Oh boy, one of the populars this was going to be one heck of a bicker. "Hey why don't you watch where you are going?!" he hissed and fixed his shirt collar. I sook my head picking up my notebooks and walked away. I felt a look of disclosure on his face. Then a girl walked up to him and whispered, though I could hear her distinctly, and say "Didn't you know? That freak almost never talks to anyone, she has a pretty face but she is psycic and could kill you." He chuckled slightly at the girl's comments obviously not believing her. The rememberance of his face hit me later, he was Hiroki, one of the school's playboys and a model, or so people say. THE most popular boy in school and the most hard to get. I prayed we would never meet again. My god I did pray but as luck would have it he was in my advanced computer class the next day. And he was sitting right behind me. I felt his gaze on the back of my neck and I lowered myself in my chair. This was going to be a very, very long day. With him staring at me I was NOT in a good mood. 


	2. HIM!

Review: I don't own Hino Rei but I own all other made up characters like Hiroki, oh by the way Hiroki is a real person and I'm sorry for using you in my story if you ever read this but I liked your name.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Oh my god, he had been staring at me all week and I think I was going to crack. Sometimes, when there was a break he would try to get me to talk to him. But I was afraid; I knew he thought I was a freak, like they all did. Finally one day, in the hall he grabbed me and twisted me to face him. I snarled "let go of me" and he smirked and said "she speaks!" and then he had the NERVE to get down on one knee and recite a line from Shakespeare's "Taming of the shrew" EVRERYONE was staring. I could hear it around the school for days. He had gotten me to talk, that.that.. BASTARD! I hated him so much it wasn't funny. I hissed "You, me, fight, NOW!" He looked at me and laughed. I felt like I was back in the scouts and some evil-villain-guy was attacking me. His moves were expert but I was better, after years at the temple and in the scouts I was a lot more precise and powerful than he was. Was he EVER surprised, but once I took him down, he was LAUGHING! I reeled away looking shocked and I sat there taken aback. He was laughing at me.. no.he was laughing at himself? Then he tackled me and tried to tickle me, now I wasn't in a good mood by now and I slapped him. He reeled back yelping "OW! What was that for?!" I stared at him angrily and said in a low tone "I don't want friends and I don't like boys, stay away" Hiroki did not stay away though, it seemed that the more I hated him, the more HE liked me. I tried almost everything! Fighting, cussing him out, ignoring him, but he was persistent. The arrogant little bastard. Finally one day, after classes in the empty hallway I saw HIM, no not Hiroki, but someone I thought I would never have to see again, Marmou. My brain was sent into shock and I felt as if I had just fallen into the past. There I was standing at the train with Marmou and the rest of the girls wishing me a safe trip. Finally I snapped out of it and cried out to him "MARMOU! What are you doing HERE?!" His eyes widened at the familiarity of my voice and Twirled around to look at me. "Rei!" His voice was full of surprise, either ME being here was a total shocker to him or he was just acting. Suddenly another voice rang out from behind me, one I had to hear every day, Hiroki's. "I see you two know each other, hey Marmou, how are you doing?" I hissed and spun around to Face Hiroki. He swept a hand through his long blonde hair, something that annoyed me more than life itself. He resembled Jedite a lot and that just made me jumpy. "You know Rei, Hiroki?" Marmou asked Incredulously. Hiroki gave a suave smile and looked at me "She's in my class but seems not to think I exist!" That was cold, I glared at him and felt Marmou's hand on my shoulder. "Rei tell me you haven't gone back to being an anti-social priestess again" I turned to stare at Marmo shocked. So far my mouth had been sealed shut and probably would for the rest of the conversation. This was the WORST day of my life. 


	3. the one with all the kissing in it

Disclaimer: I don't own Rei hino or Marmou or Hiroki (**giggle** I wish I owned Hiroki)  
  
Chapter three I thought things couldn't get any worse, but I was wrong. Soon Marmou started to hang out with Hiroki and forget me. Well it wasn't like I hadn't saved Marmou's ass maybe what..10 times, but did he ever save me? Noooo it was always Usagi, but besides that point I was jealous. That stupid Hiroki, first humiliating me then taking away Marmou. This was defiantly not a cool move. He was going to pay for it.but the only thing I had yet to figure out.was HOW?? It was 5 A.M. when the trouble started, I was in my dorm room, a single one thank god, when I head a large crash outside the window. My first instinct was to jump up and grab my henshin (stick?) but I remembered I didn't have it. I hadn't used it in years, we now had other ways of transforming. As I ran outside I saw the hallways warp, it was something evil.and not from this ward. As I ran outside I was greeted by a big ball of energy directed straight towards me. Then I heard the most annoying laugh one could possibly EVER hear.I looked up, surprised at the sight of one of the Scout's oldest foes..Zoicite.he sat there with the other generals, in mid- air. My jaw wen't slack as I tried to find words "I..you..WE KILLED YOU!". Nephlite laughed and crossed his arms "You killed all of us but Jadeite. He was put into eternal sleep, after you faught the Shadow Glaxia he woke up. Jadeite nodded and winked at me. I felt a red hue come to my cheeks. "Then he somehow managed to wake us up and repair our bodies." Malachite added. The only thought in my head was to Henshin. I yelled out the familiar words I had repeatedly said for so long. With a burst of Fire, there I stood once again, Sailor mars. The proud glory once again rushing, I felt invincible in my heels. "you aren't going to get away! The sailor scouts have grown more powerfull so BEWARE!" I yelled and did a little pose as usuall "in the name of Mars, I shall punish you!" Zoicite gave that horrific laugh and charged at me, his hand glowing with black, crackling energy. I gave a shriek and darted away, only to knock into Malachite's chest and notice I was surrounded by the generals. Malachite then took my by the shoulders and gave me a deep and soul searing kiss. My eyes widened as I felt my energy suddenly being drained. I managed to kick him in the gut, causing him to fall backwards. I took a deep breath and attacked Zoicite, giving him a cresent kick to the head, unfortunately he saw it coming and blocked it, giving me a fair punch to the jaw. Man that guy was girly but he sure could punch. He then crushed his lips to mine. Again I felt my energy being drained and slapped him as hard as I could to get away. "WHAT IS WITH YOU GUYS AND KISSING?!" I screamed as I wiped off my mouth. Jedite, who was standing in back of everyone chirped up "It's how we learned to drain energy manually." I sighed and blocked an incoming attack from Zoicite. Suddenly I was knocked down from behind by Nephlite. "Shit!" I rolled over to see him crouched over me, then suddenly, as I expected he was kissing me, more than just kissing me he had his TOUNGE in my mouth! Now by this point I was about to throw him off and beat the shit outta these guys, when a rose suddenly Scratched across his face. He looked up and muttered a low "Shit" and scrambled out of the way. I sat up and ran to see Tuxedo Kamen standing there. Once again he began one of his long speeches about justness and being right. By that time Jadeite had throw his hand over my mouth and was holding me against him. His lips nearly grazing my ear he whispered Seductivly "Don't think I don't know about.us in the silver millennium, my sweet" He then turned me around and kissed me. He then suddenly disappeared with all the rest. I moaned in frustration as Darien came over "How embarrassing!" He chuckled for a moment and then looked at me seriously, not saying anything. If I wasn't already red by then I swear my face would have been a beet. He leaned down taking my shoulders and lightly kissed me on the lips. My eyes widened as he did so. Suddenly I pulled away and ran back into the dorms, de-henshining on the way in. I couldn't take this, it was just wrong. Then, BAM, I ran into a guys chest and looked up. It was Hiroki, he looked at me softly and in amazment as I crumpled to the floor in a sobbing mess. Hiroki gently picked me up and started to stroke my hair as he carried me back to my room. He soon dropped me off onto my bed and asked me in a gentle voice "ok Rei.what happened?" it was the first time someone had ever just shut up and listened to me without crushing their lips to mine, so I opened up and spilled the whole thing. I told about the moon kingdom, sailor moon, the nega moon, Shadow galaxia and now this. Nothing could stop my tears. The last thing I remember was falling asleep in his arms with im stroking me hair.  
  
Ok ok I know the villans have this freakish kissing scene but I was sort of drunk when I wrote this lol. I just can't think of anything better to do. 


	4. Mornings

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sailor people, nega-verse villains or Tuxedo mask. I WISH I owned Hiroki, but I don't lol.  
  
It was 1 A.M. when I woke up in Hiroki's arms. I was surprised, he was fast asleep with his arms tenderly around me. Then I remembered.. I had spilled EVERYTHING to him; many MANY guys had kissed me last night. I was so confused, why had Darien kissed me, it was so odd. I had to go confront him about it. I got up and wandered off onto the campus; lucky for me I didn't have any classes on Wednesday. I strolled down the sidewalk thinking things over. Why had they attacked ME of all people, shouldn't they be attacking Serena.. Then the though popped into my head, the other scouts should know about this. I quickly ran to the nearest phone booth and fumbled in my pocket for change. I hadn't changed since last night and I remembered having change in my pocket.  
  
I picked out some change and dialed up the first person I could think of, or rather people, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. The phone rang a couple of times and then the answering machine picked up. "Shit" I swore out loud when I heard the answering machine pick up. Taking a deep breath I spilled out the whole thing as quick as I could before the machine cut me off, telling them to notify everyone.  
I sighed and leaned against the booth's side when I heard a banging on the side of the other side of the booth. I looked up and my eyes widened, there was Jadeite.no.it was Hiroki. I felt relieved at once, and yet nervous. How would he act after last night? I stood up and walked out of the booth, defiantly and muttered, "What do you want?" He looked a bit surprised and shook his head, laughing "Well Ms. Feisty strikes again, do we not remember how you came crying to me last night?"  
  
I walked right by him, hoping he wouldn't follow me. My wish was granted as he just stood there, shaking his head in confusion. I thought about last night, god now what? The generals were back and now I was in DEEP trouble. How had they found me? How had they known who I was? Then it hit me.Jadeite.  
  
Later on that day I paced down the hall of my dorm, waiting for one of the other Scouts to call me. Then I ran into Darien.Oh gods. In a voice barely audible, he uttered a soft 'Hello' and went to touch my arm. I recoiled immediately; I wasn't about to let him touch my arm! He sighed and looked at me, he started making his apology speech. "Listen Rei.about last night.I am so sorry.I was sort of in the mood and thought you might want it, you know since we used to date and all." I was enraged. I gritted my teeth and hissed at him "WHAT makes you think that I like you still HM? What makes you think that I wasn't over you for a long time? That I still cling onto hope that you will love me? No I don't cling to you! I am over you, I WAS over you a long time ago. YOU can't just come waltzing back into my life, expecting me to take you back when things go wrong for you and Usagi!" With that I slapped him and stormed off, I needed to meditate, I needed a true friend.but it was then.I realized.I didn't have one, they had all left me.  
  
Narrator: Sorry this chapter was so short; I have been really busy lately with schoolwork and drawing (lol). Man sometimes I miss having the freedom to write. Well I actually had someone IM me and tell me that they loved my fic ^.^() I didn't think I was THAT good lol! If you like MY fic you should read my friend Rachel's stuff, they are totally 100% original about ghouls! Thanks to the Fan who Im'ed me =^.^=. It really boosts my Ego so I can write more of this stuff (even though I think it's crap) 


End file.
